


A Little Stop And Play

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: It’s an office romance, until Yunho finds out that it’s not very romantic after all.





	A Little Stop And Play

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah!
> 
> Originally created on May 23 of 2013

Yunho digs nails into the desk as Siwon speeds up, chasing his orgasm. He shivers as arousal rolls through his belly, coiling tightly as the need to come takes over, his boss pressing against his spot with every thrust. He knows it won’t take long and moans softly, Siwon taking the cue to stroke him gently with large hands. It feels incredible, yet there’s something missing and Yunho’s wonders if it’s still because he can’t fully relax with the possibility of being caught in the office after hours. 

If they were in a bed, instead of his boss’ corner office with the blinds drawn, Yunho knows his frantic heart would probably be soothed. He lets the fantasy take him to the luxurious apartment Siwon must own, the expensive car Yunho’s seen but never been in- they’d have to get one off on the backseat before they’d manage to get to the large bed with silk sheets. The bed would have an enormous headboard for Yunho to brace himself on as Siwon took him on the sheets, passionately- their voices loud instead of the muted whisperings in the office. A window would overlook the city, lights glowing magically across their naked skin as they make love through the night, Siwon attentive and slow.

With that thought and a twist of Siwon’s hand, Yunho spills into the condom, his twitching body triggering his boss’ climax too. 

‘You’re amazing,’ his boss pants, gently pulling out and turning Yunho around for a kiss.

Yunho smiles back because Siwon has an infectious smile and even if he wasn’t quite as into the sex, he loves every minute with this man. 

‘You too,’ he compliments and they do the awkward shuffle of tying off the condoms they both use to avoid mess and pulling up their pants.

Yunho helps Siwon straighten his clothes, tucking in his boss’ shirt and tightening his necktie before fixing his own. It’s late and only the cleaners should be about but they don’t want to risk any rumours. Still, Yunho is hopeful that it’s late enough that his boss might consider prolonging their little fling for the rest of the evening.

‘Sir, Siwon,’ Yunho corrects himself. ‘Would you like to grab some dinner?’

His boss smiles but then gives Yunho a sad look that has his heart plummeting. 

‘Yunho, I don’t think that’s a good idea,’ Siwon says gently, smoothing down his hair. ‘Actually, this is something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.’

Yunho feels his stomach turn as he’s guided to sit in a chair across from Siwon’s desk, his boss perching on the edge of the table and folding his hands the way he does in meetings.

‘I don’t think we should continue this anymore,’ his boss says quietly, as though Yunho might yell or scream obscenities at him.

Yunho doesn’t have the strength and just sits there dumbly. His ass hurts and he has a slight headache from staring at the computer all day and now his lover wants to break it off with him. Yunho should shout obscenities or beg for another chance but he’s too numb from the rejection.

‘Oh,’ he says, nodding stiffly.

‘We both knew this wouldn’t last long, didn’t we?’ Siwon smiles and reaches forward to pat Yunho’s hand. ‘You’re wonderful and a great employee but it just wouldn’t work.’

Yunho swallows and silently wishes Siwon would hurry up dumping him so he can go home and drink. Or cry- Yunho thinks he might like to cry. He still has a long train ride home after this and he’s not sure how long he can hold himself together. He mentally kicks himself for ever imagining a future with Siwon- for assuming it was more than just sex with the kind way his boss treated him, the affectionate touches and smiles. Yunho’s an idiot.

‘I’ve asked around for you, and one of our branches just across town has a great opportunity for you to start there,’ his boss enthuses.

Yunho snaps a little out of his daze. ‘A new job?’

Siwon smiles reassuringly at him. ‘According to your file, it’s closer to your apartment and I think you’d be great for the position. Of course, it’s different from what you’re doing now and not as high up, but their branch really has room for you to grow and work your way up.’

‘I’m being demoted?’ Yunho asks in faint disbelief. There’s nothing wrong with his work.

‘No, no, no,’ his boss shows Yunho his open palms and dismisses him with a wave. ‘The pay is the same if that’s your concern and think how much you’ll save on transport anyway.’ Siwon smiles, continuing, ‘I think you’ll be perfect for the job and well, it’ll be easier for both of us to move on this way.’

‘Right,’ Yunho finds himself saying.

There’s little leeway to argue when he can barely stand the thought of the shame he would feel seeing Siwon everyday for the next few years. It’s clearly all been decided for him anyway which is why three weeks later, Yunho finds himself nervously standing outside his new boss’ door.

 

Yunho finds himself dazed as a pretty secretary ushers him in, offering him tea or coffee as he takes a seat. His new boss looks young but intense, hair clipped short and suit flawless, his handsome features serious as he studies Yunho. His hands shake too much to sip his coffee so Yunho tucks them into his lap and tries to summon confidence instead of melancholy but is afraid he comes off as meek.

‘Welcome,’ his new boss smiles for the briefest of moments. ‘I’m Shim Changmin and this is my accounting department, but you already know that.’

Yunho nods and smiles weakly. Changmin is so intimidating, an entirely different aura to Siwon and he’s suddenly glad he never had to go through the interview process with this man. 

‘It’s nice to meet you,’ he says politely, wishing he had painkillers on hand for the headache he can’t seem to shake since Siwon broke up with him.

‘Siwon had been asking around the branches at board meetings if anyone had any spaces for months and suddenly, I have a woman leave on maternity. Lucky for you, or rather, convenient for him,’ his boss raises an eyebrow at him and leans back in his high leather chair, staring at him intently. 

‘Lucky,’ Yunho repeats, forcing a smile.

‘Tell me,’ Changmin presses his fingertips together, ‘how long were you sleeping with him?’

Yunho breath catches in his throat and he splutters. ‘What?’

‘You’re his type,’ his boss says bluntly, reaching forward to sip his cup of coffee. ‘It’s okay- highly unprofessional- but you’re not in trouble, I just don’t see why he’d transfer an employee he gave such glowing recommendation to a completely unrelated department.’

‘I- that is…’ Yunho finds himself speechless. ‘Has he done this before?’ he can’t help but ask.

‘A few years ago it was suspected,’ Changmin nods. ‘God, what an asshole.’

‘He’s not,’ Yunho interjects and his cheeks turn red with embarrassment.

His new boss snorts, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. ‘We must have different definitions of the word then. Anyway, I hope you’re a quick learner, I’m going to have Yoochun train you for the next two weeks, after that you’ll need to hold your own. Do you understand?’

‘Yes sir,’ Yunho nods.

His new boss smiles wide and straightens from his desk. ‘Excellent.’


End file.
